


Royal Blue

by klancematic (sky_walking)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm really trying not to rush it rip, Keith is his knight, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a prince, M/M, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Slowburn (oh god hopefully), allura is the queen, broganes, but its gonna get so fluffy, coran is her royal advisor, hunk is a diplomat, hurt/comfort is my forte, idk this just wouldn't leave me alone, keith is lowkey oblvious, keith thinks lance is spoiled, lance doesn't know how to process his feelings, lance jumps to too many conclusions, pidge is a spy master, pining lance, shiro is a tactical advisor, somebody help these two, the fluff will kill you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_walking/pseuds/klancematic
Summary: When Shiro lost his arm protecting the prince, Lance knew a new knight would have to be found. He didn't expect, however, that this new knight would be devastatingly handsome, difficult to communicate with, and worst of all, seemed to think him a spoiled brat. On top of that, Keith and Shiro had some sort of close relationship, and Lance would do anything to not find out just how close. It didn't matter, anyway. After all, princes don't fall for their knights.Except Lance did.





	Royal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So! I have a plan for this which is already farther than I get with most fics, but this is also a side project. My main focus right now is another story that I'm writing that I'll post a little later. Updates on this won't be terribly frequent or consistent but I do intend to finish this. Critiques are always welcome!   
> Also this hasn't been beta'd so if you see any errors or typos or god knows what just let me know so I can fix them.   
> This first chapter is gonna be kinda short just to set the stage and introduce the dynamics. I might make it longer later, it really depends on how everything flows.  
> Thanks for reading!

    “Lance…” The form curled up under the plush blankets groaned, twisting further inwards and away from the sudden light bathing the room. Hunk stood by the now open window, hands on his hips. “Lance, buddy, it’s time to get up.” When no response came, Hunk sighed, reaching forward to tug the blankets off of Lance.

    The prince’s eyes cracked open and glinted in the morning light. “I ought to have you tied betwixt two horses and dragged for this misbehavior.” Hunk merely rolled his eyes.

    “Yeah, sure, Prince Drama Queen. Now, let’s go. You yourself told me to get you up early enough to prepare for the arrival of the new knight,” Hunk admonished him while pouring him a mug of coffee. Lance sat up and stretched with a yawn, then rubbed his eyes and took the mug with a tired pout. “He’s due within the hour, and the Queen wants you and the royal advisors in the throne room with her upon his arrival.” Nodding once, Lance tiredly sipped at his coffee and blinked his bleary eyes open, letting them adjust to the light from the sunrise.

    Hunk busied himself with pulling out a navy doublet with gold embroidery and black trousers for Lance, folding them neatly and setting them on the end of the bed while the prince tiredly watched the sunrise. “I can get my own clothes,” he said quietly, finally watching his best friend rifle through his drawers, looking for god knows what.

    Peeking over his shoulder for a moment, Hunk snorted. “Sure you can.”

    Too tired to throw a fit, Lance simply stuck his tongue out childishly and downed the last of the coffee, then set the mug on the coffee table. The pads of his feet hit the plush carpet and he groaned quietly, not wanting to move. “C’mon, up you go.” Hunk’s hands pulled Lance to standing, then wrapped around him as he slumped exhaustedly into his friend’s warm arms. “How late did you stay up last night?”

    “ _Too_ late.” Hunk’s deep chuckles vibrated in Lance’s chest and he smiled before pulling away. “Thanks, man. I’ll meet you in the throne room in a bit?” With a nod, Hunk made Lance promise not to be late, else Allura would have both of their heads. Lance waved him off with a wry smile, knowing full well Allura would do no such thing.

    Anticipation twisted in Lance’s gut as he dressed, nervousness trembling in his fingers as he reached for his favorite headpiece, a delicate gold circlet inlaid with blue onyx. The metal was thin but strong, twisting in bands around his head and decorated with filigree leaves. He took a moment to brush his fingers over the center jewel, a deep blue sapphire, and thought of his mother and how much he missed her. She’d gifted the crown to him on his last birthday they’d spent together and as such, he cherished it with all he had.

    The kitchen was bustling with staff as Lance ducked in to grab a pastry off one of the counters, calling a quick thank you to the head chef and eating as quickly and carefully as he could on his walk to the throne room. He took a shortcut across the courtyard, nodding to the gardeners as he passed, complimenting their work between bites.

    As the sun rose in the sky, so did the temperature, and he entertained the idea of a swim later in the day, should he have time.

    With a soft whoosh on well-oiled hinges, the large double doors to the throne room parted and Lance strode in with a bright smile. “Good morning, Allura!” His voice echoed around the tall, well-lit, breath-takingly beautiful room. Slanted skylights filled the white and gold room with soft natural light, casting only the side passages in shadow and leaving the most brightly-lit and gleaming light illuminating the main throne from just behind. The gold of the throne and of Allura’s crown sparkled in the morning sun and gave her an ethereal glow.

    “Lance,” she called across the room in an authoritative tone of voice, shifting in her throne to sit straighter. “You were nearly late.” Her eyebrows were stern, but a small smile flitted on the edge of her lips and Lance smirked.

    Nodding, he greeted his cousin’s advisors, “Good morning Coran, Shiro,” and took his place in the smaller throne beside her. The dark red velvet was soft as he slumped into the chair, crossing one leg over the other and leaning his cheek on his palm. “So when’s he supposed to get here?”

    Shiro spoke, a worried tinge to his voice, and absent-mindedly massaged at the rounded end of his amputated arm, still wrapped tightly in bandages where it was tucked just behind the cloak around his shoulders. Lance’s thoughts flashed back briefly to the events that led to its loss, a twinge of guilt worming into his chest. “I told Keith to be here half past ten, so any moment now.”

    And true to his instructions, the double doors parted once more at half past, allowing the shorter-than-Lance-expected form to stride through. Keith’s gait was calm, controlled, and ended with a graceful drop to one knee, head bowed in respect. Allura smiled, so far impressed. Lance was… well, he didn’t quite want to admit how he felt in that very moment, watching Keith like a hawk.

    “You may rise,” Allura’s voice cut through his thoughts and he watched as Keith’s navy, almost black eyes flickered to his for a moment – intense, nearly piercing in a way that made Lance’s breath stutter in his throat – before his full attention was trained on Allura. “You are aware of your place as the Prince’s personal guard?” The knuckles of Keith’s left hand twitched minutely, just barely tightening where they rested over the hilt of his sheathed sword, and he nodded once. Lance watched in fascination as a strand of raven black hair fell from its place in the loose bun tied behind Keith’s head and came to rest hanging just beside his neck, curving over his shoulder and tickling the edge of his tunic. Eyes now trained on Keith’s skin, he took note of the tension wound up in his neck, how his jaw flexed subtly as if he was clenching it worriedly, grinding his teeth together.

    Lance was gripped with the peculiar urge to smooth the muscles there with his own hands, to feel Keith’s sharp, pale jaw in his palm. He stretched his fingers, trying to shake the urge away while half-drowning out everything Allura was saying. Something along the lines of, ‘you must be prepared to give your life to defend the royal bloodline’ or whatever, Lance didn’t particularly care. _Formalities._

    “Lance?” He dragged his gaze from Keith to lock with hers, perking an eyebrow in interest. “Have you anything you’d like to say before I dismiss Keith to Shiro’s guidance?”

    A flirtatious smirk crawled its way onto Lance’s lips and he made sure to hold eye contact with Keith as he smoothly drawled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, _Keith._ ”

    Keith’s lips curled up in the corner, a small smirk nearly rivaling Lance’s in its challenging intent, and replied, “The pleasure is all mine, _Your Highness._ ” And, oh, Lance did _not_ like the affect Keith’s voice had on the consistency of the bones in his knees, turning them to jelly with its smooth and soft cadence, an underlying subtle roughness to it that Lance’s mind stored away for future daydreams. _Shit._ His smirk dropped and he furrowed his brow to mask the steady blush he could feel creeping over his skin and Keith’s eyebrows kicked up in confusion before dropping into a half-glare of his own.

    But before any sort of confrontation could come forward, Allura dismissed him and Shiro was guiding him back out into the main hall, asking him if he’d slept well. _Oh no, are they together? They are, they so are. Damn it._ He sunk further into his throne with a deeper pout and watched Keith’s back as the double doors closed once more.

    Hunk’s hand clapped over his shoulder and his tense muscles jolted, launching him up to standing and down the steps before him. His gut was twisted in all sorts of weird shapes and a miserable taste settled on his tongue. “If you don’t have any need of me, Allura, I’m going for a walk in the garden.” He could hear the hushed whispers just behind him and ignored them in favor of dipping into the side alcove on the right and entering the servants halls. They were nearly vacant, most of the staff tending to the rooms in preparation of the coming visitors later in the week, and he slowed his pace to enjoy the time spent by himself.

    The section of the garden that the halls led out to was devoid of people as well, and Lance passed as deeply into the maze of flora as he could before dropping heavily onto a stone bench just beside a fountain. A breeze carried the softest waves of mist over his skin and he smiled at the sensation, laying down to watch the sky.

    Not a cloud could be seen, the rich blue of the atmosphere more calming than usual to watch. His thoughts wandered as he tried his hardest to not let the pangs of disappointment drive him into a downward spiral.

_He’s your knight, a servant, not something to ogle like a five course meal. Princes don’t fancy their knights._ Groaning, Lance let his eyes fall shut and threw an arm over them dramatically. _But I_ do. _Why does he have to be so attractive? Why does he have to be with Shiro of all people? Why did I have to piss off that stupid duke and why did Shiro have to lose his arm defending me and why, why of all people did Shiro choose his significant other to replace him? His devastatingly attractive significant other, especially!_

    “Fuck…” He sighed heavily. _I’m so screwed._

 


End file.
